


Turning Better

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Antonella comes home after a hard time with the council. It was boring without her husband by her side and she couldn’t really help, because usually Liam is with her and has the authority. Will her day turn out to be better or will it end in a disaster?





	Turning Better

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Antonella still can’t believe that she went from being a waitress in New York City to be a queen and duchess in Cordonia. And on top of this, she would have never thought to be married to a king. Thinking back, she is happy that she was able to marry Liam. The time in New York was amazing and she couldn’t forget Liam and the time at the secret cove on the cliff or the tour with the boat to the Statue of Liberty. During the social season she fell in love with him even more, she was living a dream, but this dream turned into a nightmare within seconds. At the coronation, it seems like Liam and Antonella don’t have a future. Someone spread the lie she would have an affair with Tariq. Everyone thought she betrays the prince behind his back, which wasn’t true. But she saw the man she loves endlessly choosing Madeleine. The only thing that kept them together was the help of Maxwell and Drake to sneak out as often as possible. She was happy when her name was finally cleaned, and she was able to be with Liam in public. This shows her that their love can’t be broken, they had a hard way and they still love each other the way they did when they first met.

Antonella walks into their suite of the Cordonian Palace after she had a meeting with the council. The new work as a queen is quite hard but with Liam by her side, she is getting better. Today was the first time she had to meet the council without Liam by her side because he had to meet with the ambassador of France. As she enters the bedroom to change her outfit, she wasn’t expecting the view she was. Her husband lied on the bed just wearing the shorts of his suit; shirt and jacket already gone; eyes closed and calm breathing. A little streak of his black hair fell into his face.

Carefully she sits down next to her husband watching him sleep. She strokes the streak out of his face, he moves and stirs but doesn’t wake up. She could stare at him forever. He is beautiful; black hair fitting perfectly to him, beautiful brown eyes she never thought she could fall for.

When she was younger, she hated to have grey eyes that show more brown than green, because people made her believe that grey eyes aren’t as beautiful as blue eyes. But now? Liam showed her that it is possible to look perfect with brown eyes.

And his body, Antonella can’t believe that someone fit as Liam loves someone like her. She has curves and she doesn’t do much sport but loves to eat. But still, Liam thinks she is the most beautiful girl in this whole universe.

Deciding to change her clothes and lie down next to her husband she stands up and puts off her clothes quietly. As she puts the dress into their closet, she hears the husky voice of her husband from behind. "This is a sight I loved to wake up to.“

She turns around seeing him stare up at her. At the look of his face, she is glad she decided to wear the new lingerie that Liam hasn’t seen before. A couple of days ago she brought navy blue lingerie with white lace on the edges of the lingerie. "Do you like the new lingerie?” She puts her hand on her hips and walks over to him.

He sits up and looks up to her. “Seeing my favourite colour on my beautiful and extremely sexy wife? I love it."

Antonella sits on his lap and straddles him. He puts his hands on her hips and she puts her arms around his neck. "I actually wanted to lie down next to you and sleep a little bit, but I guess that’s not what your body wants, right?"

Liam smirks. "You can’t expect to stand in front of me, looking fucking amazing and having no effect on me."

Antonella chuckles. "I must have a big effect on you when you start to swear.”

“Oh, you do!” Liam smirks.

“But I guess you have to convince me.” Antonella plays with his hair and she loves to tease him just a little bit.

“No problem, baby." With one hand he grabs her butt, pushing her closer to him, putting pressure on her sensitive core. He can hear her letting out a little moan. With his other hand, he strokes up behind her back, opening her bra. Then he takes the other hand away from her butt and puts of slowly one strap of her bra. He follows his hand with kisses along her shoulder. The same he does with the other strap.

“Still not convinced?” He throws away the bra and looks at her.

Antonella can see his brown eyes turn darker and are filled with lust and hunger. She wished she had the strength to teasing him more, but after this terrible lonely day, she just needs her husband more than she ever did. She doesn’t say a word towards Liam, but she tries to show him because she thinks action speaks louder than words.

Antonella starts to move her hips on his, feeling his hardening underneath her. She strokes his hair in his neck and starts to kiss him; first soft and slowly but then with more passion. Both are getting impatient, so Liam takes her and picks her up and lays her back down on the bed, hovering over her. Kissing his way slowly down to her inner thighs, but not where she needs him the most. After leaving some marks he kisses his way up again to her neck. He can hear her moan his name, begging him quietly to finally touch her where she needs it.

He takes off her panties and throws them away. “I think I have convinced you.” He smirks up to her.

“Shut up and kiss me.” He does as she said.

After they kissed for a while he sits up and wants to open his belt, but she stops him. “Let me, please."

She sits up in front of him, looking up to him and strokes him through the fabric of his pants. He moans at the touch of her hands. Still looking up to him she opens his belt slowly and putting down his short together with his pants. Antonella bites her lower lip looking at her husband in front of him. Before she even could touch him, he stopped her and put her back down to the bed.

"Not tonight baby, I won’t hold on long." Liam starts to kiss her neck and she moans and can feel him at her entrance. She strokes through his hair, putting the legs around his waist.

"I want you, Liam.” He stops kissing her neck and looks at her, while he enters her slowly and both moans at the feeling.

“You feel so good, baby,” Liam says in between the moans.

They move together in sync and the only sound can be heard are their moans and the body’s moving together. After a while Liam notice Antonella is as close as he is. Her moans getting louder and her grip on his arms are stronger. And his moves are getting sloppier, so she knows that he is close to.

“Come for me, Liam.” This is all it takes for Liam to reach his peak at the same time as Antonella. After moving out their peaks, Liam collides next to her on the bed, breathing hard. Antonella cuddles on him, while Liam puts a blanket above them.

"This was the best moment of the whole day,” Antonella admits closing her eyes and listening to Liam’s heartbeat.

“Good to hear that, but I guess it’s not hard being better than the council."

Antonella joins his laughing. "This is why I love you."

"Why? Because I am better than the council?! Liam still laughs while responding.

"No, joking after we had sex.” Antonella laughs, opens her eyes and looks up to Liam. "But it’s not the only thing I love about you.“

"I know, but I am glad you take me the way I am.” Liam strokes her hair behind her ear.

“I am glad you let me see the real Liam.” She smiles and kisses him, and he kisses her back.

 

After they broke the kiss, Antonella cuddles on his side and closes her eyes again. Liam makes himself comfortable too, holding her close and closing his eyes.

Before Antonella drifts off to sleep, she can hear a soft “I love you.”

“I love you too Liam.” And both fall asleep in the arms of each other.


End file.
